The Lady Warrior and Her Gallant Soldier
by prettydynamic
Summary: Let me change the tragic circumstances of war and revolution. Pls allow me to write a story about our beloved characters in a fairy tale theme. Central characters of ROV are not antagonistic but I need to make someone a villain. Forgive me and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**G****I****RODERE**

His bearing was regal, his features more striking and dashing than the king who stood with his most fashionable and expensive suit and cravat before the man's genuflected form in the Versailles Palace's court, that's what went on in the minds of the people surrounding the court, watching Girodere addressing his majesty.

"Your, Excellency, I, Commander Victor-Clement Girodere have gallantly asked for her hand in marriage but she has refused me despite her father's blessing to our union. Please, allow me to win her as my wife in your favour. My father, Count Victor-Charles Girodere and my Uncle, his brother, Lord Beaumont and their forefathers have served you and your court faithfully throughout the years, grant me this request that may win Lady Oscar de Jarjeyes."

The King eyed the young nobleman. He did not want to refuse his subjects, especially one whose family has served him and his forefathers before him with their lives. "What do you have in mind, Lord Victor-Clement Girodere? In what task do you wish to win the hand of Lady Oscar de Jarjeyes?"

A diabolical smile lit on the nobleman's face. "Allow us to joust before the court. Knights and noblemen men fight for the woman they both desire but as you know Lady Oscar is a most unusual lady. Let her fight for her freedom, she is, after all, an excellent swordsman, and let me, your humble soldier, fight for her hand. If I win, give her to me as my wife. She would not dare defy the King's word for if she does, she'll be exiled by France but if she wins, let her choose the man she will marry and I shall continue serving your majesty as the commander of the Royal Army."

"Very well, then. Let it be as you have requested. Your duel is scheduled two weeks from hence and shall be witnessed by the people of France," declared the king.

Gerodere stood by his majesty's leave, and as he walked out of the gigantic palace doors, women were fawning over his excessive good-looks. Most women would gladly have him for her husband but as his masculine nature dictates, he only wanted the woman he couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

**LADY OSCAR**

She looked out the window in anger as she crushed the scroll in her hand. She couldn't believe Girodere would be so impertinent. She told him the way friends talk to each other that she could not marry him and at this point she wasn't sure she wanted to get married. She had far been too involved with her responsibilities as the head of the French Army.

She was having her afternoon tea at the Jarjeyes Mansion, her best friend Andre was with her. They were enjoying a quiet afternoon of tete-a-tete when the king's messenger arrived at the mansion gates and announced the king's message. It was unbelievable that she spilled her tea on the study table when her hand quivered at the news.

She ran out into the front hall and grabbed the messenger's scroll before anyone could stop her. She wanted to read it with her own eyes.

"How courageous! That's the spirit. I do want a son-in-law who knows how to get what he wants," said General Jarjeyes with a pleased smile.

Oscar looked at her father sternly. "I call that tacky... and a low blow hit on a friend. I'm gonna slice him into pieces with my sword if I get my hands on him."

Her father was unperturbed by her outburst. He shrugged off and reminded her it was the King's Order and therefore she must obey. "Besides," added her father, " It's about time you act more like a Lady than a commanding army officer. You're not getting any younger. I kept blaming myself for bringing you up like a man that you have foregone the joys of a married life."

"I'm happy the way I am, father," she replied in a more fiercer tone than she intended that she immediately apologized to her father.

Oscar was so furious she was running into her head how she would defeat the despicable Girodere. She would rather enter the nunnery than consent to be his wife. She thinks of him more as an older brother and the prospect of being his wife was unspeakable. She was seeing a new side of him-his arrogance.

How could a trusted friend do this to her? Her feminine heart got the better of her at the moment. With unshed tears she looked at Andre who stood at the top of the stairs watching the stage performance on the main hall.

"Andre, oh Andre, my friend" she said, " If you were in his shoes, would you have done the same thing? Would you have forced yourself in my life knowing I do not wish to marry you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**ANDRE**

Her shattered composure broke his heart. Oscar rarely displays any emotion of uncertainty, fear, pain, angst...other than her occasional disappointment or sadness which often vanishes as soon as she has shared it with him.

She must felt betrayed by Girodere whom she have always considered a friend that she was having mixed emotions of rage and defeat. He left her question unanswered. He couldn't tell her he had for the longest time been fighting an outrageous impulse of asking her father for her hand in marriage, and to seek an audience with the king to beg his favour to have her for his wife.

He was no different from Girodere but at least being noble, Girodere had not been crucified by both the people and France for seeking out a lady far above his status. Although he knew his country's condemnation wouldn't be as painful as Oscar's wrath and their broken friendship. He could bear whatever punishment, whatever task the King of France would throw him...he would even walk on shattered glass, slay an ogre or eat fire if this would make Oscar love him and marry him.

She rushed up the stairs to her friend like a child running to her parent to tell on a bad playmate, her sapphire eyes were shining with unshed tears, as she looked into Andre's disconcerting blue-green eyes that were filled with tenderness and concern for her. It was startling! Had he always looked at her with such ardent emotion? She was not one to be affectionate and demonstrative about her emotions as her father brought her up to be tough, to be stern, and to show as little emotion as possible so that enemies would not be able to read her mind.

Staring mesmerized at Andre's eyes. She couldn't believe how unusual its colour is. She could swear it was the same colour as the deep part of the Caribbean seas on a warm sunny day.

Her reverie was cut when she felt Andre's strong arms draw her to him in a tight, warm embrace. She didn't need protecting, after all, she was a Commander, she can very well take care of herself but it felt so wonderful and peaceful to feel safe... to put her guard down without fear or worry. She leaned her cheek harder on his chest as she relish the feeling of security.

As though his warmth, affection and concern was all but Oscar's imagination, Andre became his usual comical self with his best friend Oscar. He released her and punched her playfully on the jaw. "Come on, I know you can defeat him. You have done so several years ago and now won't be any different. Just promise you'll treat me for ice cream when you make him eat dust in your duel..." he grinned.

Oscar laughed. She already felt better. Andre always knows how to make her feel better. "Alright then, why don't you practice with me so I can defeat him in a matter of minutes. Then let's go out to the town to eat ice cream... my treat," she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Duel**

She was so eager to wipe off the smug look on Girodere's face and she was confident that she would be able to do so. It wasn't so much as to losing. She has lost in friendly duels a few times to different men and it was good to keep your feet on the ground. She believes no one is unbeatable.

He arrived before her on his black stallion, looking over-confident and handsome as ever. Though she was not romantically interested in him, she was not blind to his manly attributes. She was after all, still a woman. She knew women at court find him irresistible that's why she found it over-bearing on his part not to choose any of the eligible ladies and leave her in peace.

People began to whisper the moment they caught sight of her on her white horse. She was a bit nervous about this duel for the past weeks. She was afraid she would lose concentration because of the controversy surrounding this duel. But Andre gave her a present that eradicated her nervousness. He said, let us give them something else to talk about. Remember that women love talking about 3 things, scandal, boys, and fashion. And so she stepped down from her horse and patted her for luck, wearing Andre's present-white breaches and tunic with highlights of purple and silver on the sides where a masculine colour of blue or gold used to be.

"Oscar, you look beautiful!" exclaimed one lady. "That colour is so becoming on you!" gushed another. She nodded her thanks and knew she looked sensational. She knew this would bring her luck. She scoured the crowd for her father and for Andre. She found her father among nobles seated at the box on the king's right. Andre was nowhere to be found amidst the crowd of commoners surrounding the game area.

Girodere and Oscar bowed before the king and queen. They walked towards opposite sides then turned to face each other, swords in hand as they posed for duel.

Girodere had barely breathe after the first pose when Oscar went for the offensive and slashed his tunic before pointing the tip of her sword to his hand, giving his hand a little scratch.

The crowd went into an uproar as Girodere retaliated, sending Oscar sprawling back. He vowed to himself he was not going to make it easy for Oscar. Oscar didn't want to give the people a show. She wanted it over and done within a matter of minutes so she and Andre could share an ice cream in town.

She was hell-bent to have it over that she kept going for the offensive without a strategy. All she wanted was to hurt and disarm Girodere. She was succeeding in the former. She kept scratching and wounding him but none with the fatality that would make him drop his sword or lose the duel. Girodere was a sordid sight but he was still up. Her rage began to escalate higher it clouded her judgement as she felt herself getting a bit weary. She didn't anticipate Girodere's blow that came launching for her chest. Of course he wouldn't hurt her but a pointed sword at her chest would mean she lost.

She fell back and closed her eyes as the dreadful inevitable defeat would come crushing her way but suddenly there was an even greater uproar and all was sudden everything was quiet you could hear the pin drop. The voice that would announce Girodere as the winner did not come. Instead the angry outburst of the king pierced the air.

"What is this impertinence? You have no right to interfere...not even the prince will be excused for such audacity."

The king was outraged. "Who are you? Speak up. What name and what rank?"

Oscar opened her eyes and to her astonishment Andre was in front of her warding off the blow of Girodere's sword with his own. The two men were quietly eyeing each other in distaste but their pose remained unmoving, the swords crossing each other.

Girodere was first to move away from their pose, sheathing his sword and facing the king. He knew it was Andre who was in hot water. Andre kneeled with one knee before the king, his right hand still clutching the sword while his left poised just above his heart as he answered. His tone was cordial albeit he answered with an air of dignity and bravery. "I am Andre Grandier of Versailles. Commoner. A soldier from the ranks of Company B of the French Army."

The King was aghast. "What! A commoner! And you dare intrude into my court!"

"I have no intentions of disrespect towards the King or my country. I was but driven by my instinct to protect Lady Oscar. I knew Girodere would not harm her but as I have said it was an instinct that came as I saw the sword coming her way. But if you feel that in getting in the way of a duel before the court I have insulted my King and my country. I am willing to accept punishment for retribution."

Without much thought, the king ordered to bring Andre to prison.

"No! Andre!" screamed Oscar as she saw him calmly stand up with his head high, and escorted by two soldiers away from the court.

She faced the king with defiance. "He did nothing wrong your, majesty," she protested.

"We still have a duel to finish," said Girodere.

The king did not heed Oscar's outburst. She found a new strength and purpose to defeat Girodere. She wanted to win and save Andre. With a diabolical smile she raised her sword and eyed Girodere.

Just like what she originally planned, Oscar defeated Girodere in a matter of minutes. She faced the king with fierce defiance. "I have won the duel. And as a price, I Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes, demand Andre Grandier to be released from prison," she said.

The king laughed. "That was not part of the treaty I signed. You were only given the liberty to choose the man you marry, and making such request was not stated in the agreement."

Oscar was aghast. She can't let it end this way. She can't let Andre spend his entire life in prison. She must think...

"If there is nothing further... I demand this court be clo..."

"No, wait, your majesty," cut in Oscar.

Can she do this? Will she do this just to save an innocent friend? She swallowed hard as she faced the king who was eagerly waiting for her to continue.

"It was decreed that I can choose the man I can marry if I win this duel..." she started.

"That's right," declared the king.

"Well, then let me tell the king and the court that I have chosen Andre Grandier to be my husband."

"What! What dire insolence! A commoner! You have forgotten that you must choose a man of rank and noble blood or you shall bring shame to your Jarjeyes name."

"I don't recall the agreement stating that I should choose a noble blood. You did not indicate that, your majesty, you specifically said that I can choose whoever I want to marry. Are you backing down on your word?" asked Oscar.

The king immediately summoned for the scroll to be brought to him and just as Oscar had predicted, there was no clause that specify she can choose only from the nobility.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**The Rejection**

Andre thought he would never see the light of day again. The dungeon was cool and damp, and smelled of impending death and hopes that had been crushed by heavy claws of power. It hadn't any window that you had to wait for your eyes to adjust before you could see an outline in the dark. It took him a moment to realize he was not alone in that dungeon. Seated on the far corner was an old man trying his best to keep warm on the bed of straws. If not for his quivering form, Andre would have thought he was dead.

"Good day, kind sir," he greeted. He took off his tunic and draped it over the old man.

The man looked at him with grateful eyes. "Why, thank you, young man. I thought I was going to catch my death of cold." The old man eyed his cravat and coat shirt. " Are you, nobility?" he asked Andre.

Andre laughed. "I'm just a poor stable boy who happens to fall in love with milady. And for that the king has sent me to prison."

The old man looked at him closely. "You have such a kind heart my boy, you shall have your lady for a wife."

Andre grinned and leaned on the cobblestone wall. "That will be the day. I shall be the happiest man in the world. But even if that happens, I don't think my master will be proud to have me for a son-in-law. He'd probably send someone to kill me."

"Who is this lucky lady and who be your master, young man?" asked the old man.

"Lady Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes and her father is General Ranier de Jarjeyes."

The door of the dungeon suddenly opened and two armed guards told Andre he has been released. He bid the old man farewell and told him he could keep his coat to keep him warm. Before he stepped out of the cell the old man spoke again.

"What be your name, Sir?"

"Andre Grandier."

"Andre Grandier, someday I shall pay you back for your kindness. I shall help you win the favour of General Jarjeyes."

Although Andre highly doubted the man could do anything for him, he smiled and thanked him before going back to the outside world where the woman he loves patiently waits.

"Andre!" exclaimed Oscar, as she saw him emerge from the dungeon below.

He welcomed her with a big smile as he excitedly came to her. "I thought I was never going to see you again," said Andre.

She hugged her friend happily. "The king listened to reason and let you go," explained Oscar.

Andre expression turned solemn. "Please tell me you're not marrying Girodere because if you are, I'd rather spend my life in the dungeon than to see you with him as his wife."

"I'm not marrying him," was all she said but left out the fact that she was going to be his bride.

With all smiles and excitement that they both escaped a fate they both considered worse than death, they went back to the Jarjeyes Mansion, unknowingly that they would face the general's irrepressible wrath.

A look of horror replaced Andre's glee when General Jarjeyes slapped Oscar the moment they both stepped into the main hall. He ran to Oscar's aid and looked at the general with contained anger. "Master, what's wrong? Why did you hit her like that? She's your daughter!"

The general ignored him. Oscar burst into tears not so much with physical pain but with the blatant anger she could see in her father's eyes. In what way did she displease him again? It had been the second time he had slapped her. The first was when she was fifteen and refused to serve Marie Antoinette who back then was only the crown princess.

"Father! What have I done to displease you? If this was about Girodere, I won the duel and therefore won my freedom. I will not be forced into marriage to someone I do not want" she said regaining her fierce temper and spirit.

"You have brought shame to the Jarjeyes name. How could you wish to marry a commoner? This is unspeakable. From now on, you have ceased to be my daughter."

Oscar looked at her father defiantly with unshed angry tears. "You have brought me up to be principled. To have values...to be loyal, dependable and trust-worthy-especially to friends and family. If you think by saving Andre I have shamed you and our family, there's nothing I can do. What's done is done. But I want you to know that I did what I did because I believe it was the right thing to do."

Andre looked at them incredulously. He touched Oscar's shoulder. "Oscar, I never want to come between you and your father. I love you both so much. If going back to the dungeon is what going to make things right then I will go."

"Master, just promise me you will never hurt your daughter again and I will go back to prison if defending your daughter in court is a treachery to my king and country in your eyes."

"The king has given his word...and the king never breaks his word. You are now free to take my daughter as your wife but I shall banish you both from my house. Oscar is no longer my daughter."

Andre knew his words were tearing Oscar apart. He was ecstatic about the idea of having Oscar as his wife but he never wanted her banished from her home nor disowned by her family. He loved her too much to have her go through all the pain.

"Please, sir, I alone will leave if having me for a son-in-law is absolutely unacceptable in your book but please do not banish Oscar from her home and her family," pleaded Andre.

"Stop that Andre. If my father doesn't want me, then so be it. I will go with you. Wherever you go I will go as your wife. We have done nothing wrong to ask for forgiveness."

"Go! Now! Both of you. I do not want to see either of you ever again."

Nanny was hovering by the door and heard the whole thing. She rushed to both of them, crying, hugging them to her as though she could take away the animosity, rejection, and pain in the atmosphere that was clouding the young couple.

Oscar's father looked at them sternly. "Look at this ring that bears the emblem of the Jarjeyes crest. Until you have it in your right ring finger, Andre, neither of you can come back home and be part of the family once again."

"And... before you leave. Don't bother reporting to the French Army tomorrow... you are both discharged from service," he added coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

Andre kept Oscar close to his side as they walked away from the Jarjeyes Mansion. His arm was around her to offer solace and protection against the hardships they knew await them in their new life. He was worried about her. She lived a secure and comfortable life and Paris was no place for a woman of breeding. As though reading his thoughts, Oscar gave her future husband a warm smile. "You look like someone who had the world on his shoulders," she teased. Then more seriously she added. "I promise I won't be much trouble."

Her comment made Andre smile before pretending to strangle her. "I'm not thinking about that. You're never trouble to me. I wouldn't have stayed with you all these years if I consider you to be one."

He hugged her fiercely to him. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her and how he would give his life to her if the need arises. For one last time they glanced at the mansion which now looked smaller from a distance. "We're in this together, Oscar. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise. You don't have to marry me if you don't want to... but as long as you need me, I will be here for you."

"I gave my word that i shall be your wife and your wife I shall be, Andre," said Oscar.

A big smile came across Andre's handsome face. "You have no idea how happy you made me, Oscar. It won't be an easy life but I promise to be the best husband you could ever wish for. I love you, Oscar. I have for a long time and it breaks my heart that my happiness in being your husband would give you so much anguish of being banished from your home and disowned by your family."

Oscar surprised both herself and Andre when she gave him a long lingering kiss on the lips. "I love you too, Andre and I would never be sorry about becoming Mrs. Andre Grandier."

They immediately proceeded to the Cathedral of St. Louis and asked the cardinal to bless their union. They celebrate their union through a little dinner in Versailles before they proceeded to their long trip to Paris. They both decided to move to a city of a moderate standard of living as they both had no job to support their new family.

Oscar's assets from the Jarjeyes Family Trust Fund were frozen, not that she wanted to touch them. She had after all some savings in her own account from her salary as Commander of the French Army. Together with Andre's savings, it was enough for them to start a new life in St. Michel. It was far from the affluent surroundings of Versailles that they grew up in but they were contented to live with the working class community as long as they were together. Their apartment was on the second floor, overlooking the Seine River. Andre chose that flat as he knew it would make Oscar happy to catch a glimpse of Versailles from a distance just over on the other side of the river. He knew she missed her father and her home. Their apartment was the same low rise building where Rosalie and Bernard were living. They were glad to have their friends nearby to help them learn the ropes of St. Michel.

Bernard brought Andre to the glass factory where he worked and asked his boss if his friend can find a job there too. Fortunately, the foreman was in need of more workers. Rosalie would weave baskets and sell them in the market. Oscar was not gifted in weaving baskets but she wanted to help Andre work and the only choice left was for her to work as a gisette but to her dismay, Andre forbade her to be a common worker dressed in a drab grey dress. He told her he could take care of their family and if she wanted to help, she should learn how to take care of their household.


	7. Chapter 7

Girodere took of his long green cape and handed it to the parlour maid of his friend's chateau. A beautiful melodic Fur Elise welcomed him as he stepped inside his friend's vast estate. He found himself drawn to the music.

"Who is playing the pianoforte? I didn't know Denis could play," said Girodere.

"No, sir. It is not Master Denis. It is the music teacher of his young cousin Elizabeth," replied the parlour maid.

Girodere peered into the doorway leading to the receiving room where the piano is. The woman playing the piano had her back to him, a ten year old girl was seated beside her in the piano. His friend Denis' aunt was standing beside them near the piano. The woman playing the piano had long blond hair and was dressed in a plain blouse and long pale blue skirt. Even if her appearance has changed from her French Uniform to her feminine dress, he knew her even before she turned around.

"That was exquisite, Madame Grandier," exclaimed Denis' aunt after she finished playing.

She turned around and smiled at her. "Thank you. I best be going now. My husband will be waiting for me."

She did not see Girodere who was watching her like a cat eyeing a canary. Oscar then turned to Elizabeth to say good bye. "Now, Elizabeth, you practice the Fur Elise. I will be back next Thursday. Be a good girl, till then."

Girodere watched from the parlour window as Oscar disappeared from view as she walked away from his friend's chateau. He smiled deviously. See you, Oscar. See you next Thursday. I will be waiting for you...

Oscar soon became an efficient domestic. She learned to keep their little house clean, and she learned to cook and bake various dishes from Rosalie but it was lonely being in the house all day without Andre. She missed those thrilling days they were both together in the army. They were together most of the time except when Oscar needed to finish some paper work in the office or if she was needed to attend a meeting with other high ranking officials.

During their free time, they would practice sword fighting, or they would play chess or stroll around the forest. She missed having Andre with her all the time but she knew things were different now. He needed to be gone eight hours a day to work in the factory.

To keep herself busy apart from their household, Oscar helped her husband through the only other ability she knew-music. It was also the only job Andre permitted her to do. He didn't want her to do any difficult or menial task. Even if he wasn't rich, he wanted her to have a comfortable life.

After cleaning the house in the morning after Andre has left with Bernard for work in the factory, she would lock up and go to the outskirts of Paris where some of the affluent families have chateaus. She would teach their children to play the piano and the violin and before Andre arrives home, she ensures that she was back to welcome him home.


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't know right away that he'd been shot. As he was aiming his rifle on his enemy he found his vision starting to blur and he began to see visions of his lovely daughter in her French uniform. He always dismissed any thought of her that would come flashing in his memory. He discarded every little thing that would remind him of his favourite youngest daughter. He had dreams for her. And she had in fact met every expectation he had for her-a high rank in the army, excellent swordsmanship, highly favoured by the royal family. She had become everything he wanted her to be, except indulge him in his hopes of a good marriage to a high ranking and respected nobility.

He clutched his side as he fell to his knee. He felt the acute pain taking over every fibre of his being. He was never one to be afraid of death but he wanted to fight for every last ounce of his breath. He couldn't die without seeing his daughter but despite his near death experience he still couldn't forgive her for marrying their servant.

General Jarjeyes had become a bitter and cold man. He was saddened by his daughter's missing presence in their home but refused to admit it much less ask his daughter to come back. He focused on his military career and would often volunteer on dangerous and difficult missions just to keep his mind off his daughter. He didn't like staying home as he would miss her gentle and loving presence more.

His eight month mission was almost over when an ambush had him wounded. He was struggling to breathe. He slowly crawled to a nearby bush hoping to seek refuge till the enemies have left. He uttered her daughter's name as fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

She blinked once, twice, thrice to focus her vision. As she slowly regained her conscious state, she realized she was in an elegant and comfortable carriage that for a moment she thought she was back home enjoying her privileges as Countess when everything came flooding back to her in one shot-her duel, her father's wrath, her marriage to Andre, her music students...

She sat up abruptly and found herself staring into the compelling gray eyes of Girodere, seating beside her in the carriage.

"What is the meaning of this, Girodere?" she cried lividly, trying to keep her fear from showing. She remembered waving good bye to Elizabeth after their music class but the moment she reached the corner of the street she was startled to find Girodere waiting for her with a big diabolical grin, his carriage open. He grabbed her and a kerchief pressed on her face made her lose consciousness.

"How's my beautiful countess?" he asked with a condescending smile.

"I'm not yours, and I'm no longer a countess. I'm merely a wife of a factory worker," she replied in cold voice.

"You merely have to say the word and you can be a Countess once again-Countess Girodere."

"I'd rather be incarcerated than to be Countess Girodere," she glared at him and tried to hit him but Girodere managed to ward off her blows. In the course of their struggle, her embroidered white hankerchief fell out the window.

Girodere smirked. "Very well then your wish is my command."

Oscar didn't notice that their carriage have stopped in the woods. Girodere opened the carriage door and dragged her out. She fought him nail and tooth but physically he was stronger than she without any weapon. She was ferociously struggling against him and trying to claw his face in anger but she only managed to drop her wedding ring as she was struggling to free her arm. She gasped and dropped to her knees to find it. It was the most precious thing she owned. Her guard went down in her anguish and preoccupation about her lost wedding ring that Girodere managed to dragged her up from her knees and haul her inside the tall tower.

"This is where you'll be incarcerated for the rest of your life until you agree to be my wife."

It was a thirty feet high tower with nothing but a small bed inside and a small window on the very top of the tower for ventilation. It was dimly lit and small inside. Oscar was horrified when realized how cramp and depressing the atmosphere was. But the moment she turned around to hit Girodere, he had already locked her in.

"You can't get away with this Girodere. Andre will rescue me," she yelled behind the locked door.

"If I can't have you Oscar de Jarjeyes, no one else will. You'll be dead before your precious Andre can find you."

Oscar could hear the Girodere's diabolical laughter slowly fading. She exhaled and sat on the bed wearily. Oh Andre, please find me, Andre, she prayed. She tried to grope for her wedding ring but remembered she had lost it. A tear slid from her face. She wanted her wedding ring. It was her solace whenever she was away from Andre.

She looked up at the small window 30 feet up. It was a futile climb. The only she can hope for is for her husband to find her. I love you Andre, she thought and I'd rather die in this tower than to give up our love.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're bleeding. Let me get the first aid kit," said Bernard as he saw a trickle of blood from his friend Andre's forefinger.

Andre took the hydrogen peroxide and bandage from Bernard and tended the wound on his finger. "I think I better go home, Bernard," said Andre solemnly.

"Oh come on, man, don't make that wound as an excuse to ask your wife to go pampering you with sweet nothings and love and affection," teased Bernard.

"No, it's not that. I'm worried about her Bernard. It's four o'clock. She should be home by now from her piano class. I've been thinking of her..."

"Come, on Andre. You're always thinking of her. I can't remember any conversation we've had without you mentioning her name..."

"I don't know...something doesn't feel right. I can't understand why I've been worried about her the entire afternoon... and then I hurt my finger in a broken glass just when I think I heard her call out my name."

Bernard smiled at him. "I love my wife but I don't think I'm as crazy about her as you are with yours. You're acting like a sick puppy. Okay, punch out early and go home. Have her kiss your cut to make it better."

Andre would normally laugh at Bernard's teasing or he would hook up an equally witty reply but at the moment he was preoccupied with worry about his wife. He hurriedly left the factory and found their house empty. He searched for Oscar's schedule to find out who was her student that afternoon. He immediately went to Elizabeth Lasset's residence. The door was opened by Peggy, the parlour maid.

"Good day! I'm Mr. Grandier. My wife Oscar..." he didn't get to finish his sentence when Peggy burst into tears. She looked around the living room and when she found no one about she went out and in a low voice filled with panic, she confided in Andre.

"Madame Grandier... she was taken by Monsieur Girodere. I was out here and before my eyes as Madame reached that lamppost over there I heard her shriek a little in surprise and then I saw Monsieur take her inside his carriage."

Andre blanched. "Where did he take her? Did you see which direction the coach went?" he asked in panic.

"Towards the woods, sir."

Andre thanked Peggy and wasted no time in directing his horse towards the woods. He was sick with worry. He never expected Girodere was capable of abducting his former commander in the Royal Army.

He wished he slayed him when he had a chance during their duel but he didn't because of his friendship with Oscar. His horse led him deeper into the woods in his haste and desperation to find his wife. He came upon a cottage by a clearing. As Andre stepped down from his horse to ask for water, he noticed that armed men were beating up an old man and threatening his wife and daughter.

Andre stealthily sneaked into the cottage. The soldiers didn't notice him until he successfully disarmed two of them while proceeding to take a weapon to defend the old man and his family. When Andre managed to wound their leader, the armed men ran away in defeat, living him alone with the old man and his family.

Andre helped the old man up on his feet. A big smile replaced the old man's wearied look the moment he recognized Andre. "Andre Grandier..." uttered the old man in delight. Andre immediately recognized him as the man he met at the king's dungeon.

"Old man...it's so good to see you out of that dreadful dungeon..." smiled Andre.

"The king pardoned me at my old age. I was released about 6 months ago," explained the old man as he led Andre to a wooden chair to seat.

"Thank you for coming along as you did. You saved my life and that of my family. How are you, my friend?" said the old man as he gave Andre something to eat and drink.

Andre accepted their hospitality and sat quietly as he ate a loaf of bread. It took a moment before he replied solemnly. "My prayers had been answered...I married my mistress Countess de Jarjeyes and for that I was dismissed from my duty in the army, and my poor wife was disowned by her family..."

Andre paused, trying to control his emotions. "I'm searching for my wife. She was kidnapped by the Captain of the Royal Guards. I kept blaming myself for causing her misery and now I couldn't even protect her."

The old man touched his shoulders. "I'm sorry to hear about your wife... I could have given you something to remind her by... a ring bearing the Jarjeyes Crest...it's a little solace that I could offer you after you have been kind to me twice but the armed men took them from me."

"How did you came by the ring?" asked Andre.

"Three months ago I was walking in the woods when I found a man lying half-dead by the side of the ravine. At first I thought he was dead but when I felt a faint pulse and heard dim whimper, I immediately brought him to my cottage and nursed him back to health. That man was General Jarjeyes. In his gratitude, he gave me the ring and told to do as I please with it but alas...now it was stolen from me."

Andre's voice rose an octave higher. "Damn it! I've got to find my wife before anything happens to her. Last time I heard Girodere brought him to the woods."

"There is an old tower just on the foot of the next mountain. That's where you might find her. I was told it used to be a shack owned by the family of Girodere. It's but forty five minutes away from here."

Andre thanked the man profusely as he headed off towards the direction of the castles. He'd been travelling around the woods for almost an hour and a half and he was about to turn on a different direction when he noticed his wife's embroidered handkerchief lying on the ground. He picked it up and draw it to his lips. He must be in the right direction. Oh Oscar I'm coming. Just hold on a little longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: prettydynamic says:

Before you proceed, if you read my chapter 9 some time ago while my chapter 10 was not posted yet, I have made some changes to that chapter in order to give way to this ending. Please read chapter 9 in order to enjoy the final chapter . Please do let me know if you like the ending.

* * *

Though the sunlight barely reached the tower, it wasn't too dark. You can still see the solitary bed in the room and the cobblestones that make up the walls of the tower. She laid her head on the pillow and lay sideways on the bed facing the cobblestone wall. She didn't know how long she had been lying awake in bed. She was so lost deep in thought, wondering if she would get out alive, or if she would ever see Andre again. She wanted to tell him that she loves him. She regretted not having told him or shown him more elaborately how much she loved him. She didn't notice that tears had trickled down her cheek until she felt the dampness on her pillow. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. She had never been afraid of anything, now she was afraid she'll never see Andre again.

A sudden presence in the tower caused her to seat up. She groped for anything within her reach to protect herself but when she realized there was nothing, she stood from bed and poised her knuckles in front of her like a man ready to fight.

"You need not be agitated, Oscar. It's only me."

Though Oscar could only see his silhouette, she knew it was Girodere.

"I'm agitated because it's you!" retorted Oscar.

Gerodere came closer until Oscar could clearly see his face in the light. "I am not the enemy, Oscar. I'm your friend..."

"Friends don't do this to their friends..."

"Believe me, I only want to help you, Oscar," said Girodere. With each word he moved closer to Oscar and Oscar kept backing up to keep Girodere's distance without putting her guard down even for a second.

"Don't you want to see your father? Don't you want to go home to your family? You do know that can happen, don't you? I can make that happen" continued Girodere.

For a moment Oscar stared at him speechless. She looked deep into his compelling grey eyes. She wanted to see her father, wanted to see her mother and her sisters. Can Girodere help her?

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice how close Girodere had become until he was close enough to touch her cheek. Before she could move away Girodere held her with his left arm, drawing her closer to him while his right hand continued to caress her face.

"Think about it, Oscar. Leave Andre and be my wife. Your father will welcome you back."

The tower was not easy to spot. Huge hedges and gigantic trees surround the tower. After midnight, Andre knew it was futile to move further as he had nothing but the moonlight for guidance. He soon sought refuge beneath a Sycamore tree but rest was elusive as he kept waking up every few minutes plagued by nightmares about his wife.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was awakened by the chirping of the birds and the first rays of sun. He tried to block the rays with the back of his hand as he stood up to resume his search for his wife. A pathway of hedges caught his attention and decided to follow it out of curiosity. He soon reached an inconspicuous tall structure with a window high up on the top. He wondered if this was the shack referred to by the old man.

As he surveyed the tower, figuring out how to get in, his boot caught something solid. He bent over to see what it was and was astonished to find the yellow gold band with his name and Oscar's name on it. It was the matching smaller pair of the wedding ring he wore around his ring finger. He slid the smaller ring on his little finger. He knew this must be the place.

He took a rope and some equipment from his horse tied near the sycamore tree where he slept and upon returning to the tower, he laboriously climbed a few feet up the tower so he can threw in his hooked rope on the window to help him in his ascend up the tower.

Oscar was ready to slap his handsome face had he moved it closer to kiss her but she was spared in hitting Girodere when they were both startled by a clanking on the high window. They both glanced up in surprise.

"Help! Is somebody there?" cried Oscar.

"Hush!" scolded Girodere and pulled Oscar to him, covering her mouth with his hand.

Nobody answered which led to Oscar and Girodere to think that it had been their imagination. But within a few minutes an enormous shadow covered the window, blocking the rays from entering the room.

"Let her go, Girodere!" demanded Andre.

Oscar struggled to free herself from Girodere's grasp. "Andre! Andre! I'm so glad to see you," cried Oscar.

In surprise, Girodere loosened his hold on Oscar. Oscar managed to escape his hold and ran to the bottom of the window calling out to her husband to be careful.

Andre jumped from the 10 feet high window, aiming to fall directly on Girodere. He was successful in crashing him to the floor. They struggled and fought hard to overpower the other but both were of matching strength and agility.

"Oscar, climb up the rope I hooked up by the window. Get out of the tower," commanded Andre.

"I can't leave you," protested Oscar.

The men were hitting each other by their fists, each banging the other against the wall every opportunity he gets. Oscar felt torn between wanting to stay to ensure her husband's safety and obeying him to find safety out of the tower.

"Do as I say Oscar," pleaded Andre as he evades Girodere's punches.

Years of training in the army still kept Oscar fit to climb up a few yards and grab the rope to climb out of the window. Andre had Girodere pinned to the ground, he gave him successive punches on the face and as he was about to give another blow to knock him unconscious, a massive blow on his back sent him sprawling on the floor beside Girodere, making him semi-conscious.

Oscar was almost out of the window but glanced back when she heard her husband's faint cry as one of Girodere's men hit him on his back.

"Andre!" cried Oscar.

She jumped down back into the tower to go to her husband's aid but she didn't get close as Girodere's two men seized her by the arms.

"Andre!" she cried as she watch him slipping out of consciousness.

Though one of his eyes were swollen, Girodere managed to stand up hobbling.

"Milord, that was the man we told you about who defended the old man when we came to take the ring. We were lucky we got it before he came along to the rescue," said one of Girodere's men.

Though hobbling, Girodere took out his sword from its sheathe and raised it to kill the unconscious Andre on the floor.

"No! Don't kill him, Girodere. I will marry you," screamed Oscar as she was held by the 2 armed men of Girodere.

Girodere stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Oscar. He looked into her eyes filled with unshed tears, trying to read her thoughts.

"I mean it Girodere. I will marry you. Just let Andre go, please. I will leave him and marry you just don't slay him" uttered Oscar.

Girodere's eyes began to shimmer with tears as he fell to his knees in despair, dropping the sword on the floor.

"You love him so much, don't you?" uttered Girodere in a painful voice.

Oscar silently nodded her head as a solitary tear fell down her cheek.

Girodere was silent for moment neither looking at Oscar and his men nor at Andre.

Oscar found her voice. "I must have loved him for a long time, only I didn't know it until I wedded him. I love him more than anything and if letting him go is what's going to keep him safe and alive, I will do it."

Every word seem to be a dagger piercing Girodere's heart. He ordered his men to let Oscar go and to leave them alone in the tower. Oscar immediately rushed to Andre and cradled him on her lap.

"Your father spoke of a ring bearing the Jarjeyes crest. He said he would never accept either of you till the day he finds Andre wearing that ring on his finger. I was appeased that he would never forgive nor accept Andre as long as I see the ring on General Jarjeyes finger. Then one day the ring disappeared on his finger. I asked him where it was and he said he gave it to an old man as a token of gratitude for without him, he would have been dead. I knew I must find the ring just to ensure it would never fall into the hands of Andre Grandier and for months I searched for every old man in the kingdom, just to find the ring... and now it's mine."

He glanced at Oscar who was cradling Andre on his lap. He knew she could hear him but all her attention was keeping her husband alive. He saw the relief on her face when she realized he was alive albeit barely conscious.

"Just let me kiss him good bye before I come with you," said Oscar in a soft voice.

Oscar closed her eyes as she held her husband for the last time. She wanted to memorize every feel of him, every scent of him that she may always keep it with her as long as she lives. She slowly opened her eyes to look at Andre for the last time when a black stone engraved on a familiar Jarjeyes crest glistened before her eyes. She looked up at the face of the man who held his father's ancestral ring.

Girodere held out his hand to Oscar, indicating she was free to take the ring.

"I...I... don't understand," said Oscar as she touched the ring on his palm.

"You truly love Andre I see, and you'll do anything for him...I love you Oscar and though it hurts...I'm giving you to the man you truly love. I want your happiness, Oscar...and this ring will give you that complete happiness," said Girodere.

Oscar burst into tears. "Thank you, Girodere. I'll never forget this..." Oscar slipped the ring into Andre's finger and hugged him tightly.

Girodere forced a smile. "I'll see you both back in the army, Commander Jarjeyes."


End file.
